Beauty Meets the Beast
by supersalvarul
Summary: This is a fan fiction which was requested to me by someone on Tumblr. Their request was to write a dark drabble in which a sexy Klaus kidnaps Caroline to be his "love slave" and he is controlling and overprotective. Caroline should be worried...
1. Chapter 1

"So, we're hanging out after school right?" Elena was taking all of her books out of her locker and shoving them into her backpack.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go shopping and then maybe go back to my house and watch movies or something." I shut my locker and leaned up against it.

"Good plan. I'm definitely in a major need of a girls night." She smiled, zipping up her bag.

"Same here! Gosh everything has just been so crazy lately."

"I know. Let's not mention anything vampire related tonight, okay? I've had enough of vampires." She laughed and pushed my shoulder.

"Ugh same, those vampires are just so over-dramatic." I jokingly rolled my eyes holding back my own laughter.

"I honestly forget your a vampire sometimes, Caroline. Let's just meet at your car after school, alright?" She smiled and said while walking off to class.

"Perfect. See you there!"

The school day dragged on for longer than it should have. It was friday, and I just didn't want to deal with it anymore. I spent the better part of all of my classes creating a detailed shopping list. A girl can never have enough shoes right?

The last class of the day I decided to just get a head start to my car. I mean it was only geometry, when would I ever need that in the real world? Plus, I was going to be around for…well…ever. Skipping one class wouldn't kill me. I had this strange strong feeling that I really needed to miss that class. I walked outside to my car, letting my hair flow with the wind. It was a gorgeous day out, clear blue sky and about 70 degrees. Perfect time to just sit in my car with the windows down and the radio on.

I got in my car and turned the key in the ignition.

"Fancy seeing you here." Klaus had his feet up on the dash board with his hands in his pocket.

I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard him talk. "Damnit Klaus! Has anyone ever told you it's really not a good idea to sneak up on somebody like that?" I gave him the typical what-the-hell did you just do look.

"No. Not that I would listen if anyone had told me. I do my own thing." He stared at me and smiled a devilish smile.

"Okay…" I paused, looking down at the keys and then back at his face. "Um that wasn't creepy at all? What are you doing in my car anyways?" I asked him shutting the car completely off.

"Let's just say I had a hunch that you were going to ditch your last class today." He laughed and sat up straighter.

"Oh. That's weird. I was actually going to use this as my alone time for the day. Just waiting on Elena to get out of class and then we're going to go shopping and stuff. Just need my alone time, so could you kindly get out of my car." I tried to be as polite as possible.

"That isn't part of the arrangement actually." He started at me with a blank look on his face. "Now, switch seats with me."

"What are you talking about? This is MY car. And I have things to do this afternoon. No." I shook my head at him

"Yeah, I was afraid you would say that. Sadly I don't believe this is an option, love." He curled his upper lip in to revel his two fangs and let out a warning growl.

"Real cute. Too bad that doesn't scare me. You're not that tough, Klaus." I laughed. It really was humorous to watch him do that, mostly because I've seen it so many times before. He is clueless if he thinks I'm that new to this whole vampire charade.

He folded his arms up to his chest and now made a puppy dog face. "Oh dear. I really thought that one would work too. No matter." He laughed and turned to face the passenger side window.

I looked out my own window. That's right Klaus, just stop talking. I thought and smiled, I was satisfied with myself for being able to stand up to him.

"Just one more thing, though." He turned back to me, this time his smile went away and his face was completely straight.

"What now?" I said, annoyed.

"Get out of car." He said firmly.

"Alright alright." I don't know what made me do it, but I opened the car door and got out. He did the same.

We both walked around the back of the car. When we got to the very back he stood in front of me, not letting me walk around to the passenger side.

"What are you doing? You asked me to switch so I am…if you would just move." I put my hands on his shoulders to try and move him but he wouldn't budge. Instead he pushed me up so my back was leaning against the trunk. Klaus put his arms on my shoulders so that I was pinned down.

"What are you doing?" I squirmed under the weight of his arms on me.

"You are in for quite the evening my love." He crushed his teeth down on my neck so hard that I heard a popping noise followed by a loud snapping noise.

"OW Klaus! STOP that really hurts!" I yelped, not as loud as I would have liked too but the pain was too much to handle. It felt like someone had just lit a knife on fire and thrown it full force at my neck.

He pulled back from my neck, his mouth covered in blood. He let go of his grip on my shoulders and wiped the blood off of his mouth. He helped pull me up so that I was standing face to face with him.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know what came over me. I am just so attracted to you that's all." He looked away at the ground, looking almost guilty.

"Erm. It's okay," I rubbed my neck, it was already healing. "I'm going to get in the car now." I started walking and turned my head back to just watch him.

"Good. We have a long drive ahead of us," We got in the car at the same time, and he watched me buckle my seatbelt. "Now I want you to sleep, love. I'll let you know when we get there." He suddenly got closer to me his face was nearly inches from mine. I nodded my head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus's perspective:

Her body was numb and limp and began to weigh more than I had originally bargained for. I lifted up my sleeping beauty out of the trunk and walked her inside. But we were finally here.

The ride back to house was quiet. I most unfortunately had to make sure that Caroline kept quiet, so I had to…erm…knock her out. It is not something that I am proud of and I felt guilty, especially now.

I looked down into my arms as her blonde hair flew all over the place in the wind. There was a small bite mark scar where I had bit her, but it had quickly healed.

"You look remarkable, love." I kissed her neck where the wound was.

I opened the door and placed her onto the couch. It was going to be awhile before she woke up again. I took a lavender colored blanket and draped it over her body and placed her hands gently by her side.

I pulled up an old chair, one that I had from my childhood and pulled it up next to her. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad we're finally together," I patted her hand. "The thing is love I just feel like I need to be with you. There is just too much sexual chemistry between us, and I know you know that." I laughed and stood up from the chair now pacing in front of the couch.

"The way you look at me, I know you want me too. You are just too foolish to admit it especially in front of that Dopleganger friend of yours and that witch."

Elena and Bonnie. They were quite the obstacle, too over protective of my Caroline. I knew the only way I could get what I wanted was to kidnap her. So, that's what I did.

I wanted to prepare something special for her, for when she finally woke up. The only problem was I didn't know what to do. Instead I just sat there swooning over her. I didn't have a problem with that at all.

You tend to notice a lot about a person when you stare long enough. I noticed that on her opposite wrist of the one I was holding she was wearing the bracelet I gave her. And all this time I thought she hated it.

I wanted to hold onto this moment, the one where I was beginning picturing myself waking up next to her every morning. I wanted..no I needed that. I knew I was being selfish but I just didn't care anymore. I knew the second that she wakes up she is going to try to run, maybe even fight to leave here.

I sighed, the smile leaving my face. I began to feel anger towards Caroline.

"You aren't leaving me." I shook her gently and sighed to set the table for the wonderful dinner I was preparing that evening.

If only she would wake up and realize, there is no escaping. She is going to be mine forever.


	3. Chapter 3

(back to Caroline's perspective- Things start heating up in this part)

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans crashing. where the hell am I? I thought in my head.

I shot up off of the couch getting tangled in some purple furry thing and fell to the ground screaming.

"Ah my love, you're awake." Klaus was shirtless, standing in a doorway with a frying pan in his hand.

"Where am—"

"Come now, I've set the table and you look really hungry." He helped me up and walked back into the kitchen.

Weird.

I followed him, knowing that I should be more concerned on how I actually got here in the first place but I couldn't seem to get past the fact that he was shirtless. His abs were incredibly perfect, I sighed and smiled.

"You set the table? Impressive." I went to go pull out a chair but he beat me to it and I thanked him and sat down.

"I wanted to do something nice for you that's all." he pushed my chair in, turned and went down the hallway. He returned with a button up shirt in his hand and he pulled it over his head smoothly.

"Well thank you, Klaus. That's a nice shirt by the way." I said, secretly disappointed that he was putting it on. That of all things I knew I could enjoy.

"I know, love. Only the best tonight." He sat down at the seat opposite from me and just stared wordless.

I just smiled awkwardly and turned away from him. It was the first time that I had actually observed my surroundings. Wherever me and Klaus were was astonishingly breathtaking. The kitchen was had glossy wood floors with white walls. The kitchen table seated about six people and was the same color wood as the floors. Everything matched perfectly all the way down to the yellow trim on the walls and the yellow plates that were set on the white table cloth with yellow accents. It was unreal.

"What is this place?" I asked him picking up the napkin off of the plate. It had been folded into a swan. Why does that not surprise me?

"This is my house, Caroline." He laughed.

"No it's not. I've been to your house and this is definitely not your house." I pointed around the room.

"Well It's not the house that you've seen. You are quite a new vampire, you still have only been around eighteen years. When you're as old as I am you have a lot of free time to build a few different houses. A new house for each phase of my life." He stood up and ran his hands across the countertops staring deep into the marble surface.

"What was the phase for this house?" I turned around in my chair and rested my chin on the back of it.

"Don't ask me that. And anyways it's time for dinner." His attitude changed as he brought the food to my plate. Steak, baked potatoes and corn. He then went back to his blood fridge to get me some and poured it in a thin wine glass.

He walked back and brought it to me. He stood behind my chair reaching over me. He put the blood down on the table and on the way back he let his hands graze across my breasts and he kissed my neck.

I recoiled spilling the blood across the white table cloth.

I stood up moving my chair back right into Klaus he grabbed me.

"This night was supposed to be perfect." He looked at the blood and quickly moved to clean it up off of the floor. He pulled the table cloth off the table so fast that all of the plates managed to stay exactly where they were.

There was something about the way he moved that frightened me.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I tucked my hair behind my ears and stared down at the floor.

"No love. It's not your fault. I just can't seem to help myself," He lead me back to my chair, "now please sit down. This dinner can easily be reconciled."

"How did I get here in the first place? Last thing I remember I was waiting for Elen—Elena! Oh my gosh I need to go." I got up once more and went back to the couch that I found myself on. Klaus just sat at the table looking unamused

I tore apart the couch pillow by pillow. "Where the hell is my cellphone Elena is probably worried sick!" I ran my hands through my hair frantically.

"Relax love, Elena is with Damon remember? can you come and sit down now?" He laughed.

Elena is with Damon? I thought she was getting sick of the whole Vampire thing? I shook my head but sat down anyways.

"What am I doing here then?" I said. At that point I didn't know what was going on.

"To be with me," He sighed "You wanted to hangout with me so I brought you here and you fell asleep. I just wanted to prepare something special for you but something keeps getting in the way each time." His gorgeous smile turned to a frown

"Well I'll be honest I really don't remember telling you any of that. I just remember walking to my car wanting to wait for Elena to get out of her class."

"Then you came and drove to my house asking me to hangout. I complied and said yes and here we are. Can we talk about something else besides Elena now?"

We continued to laugh, talk and eat dinner just as normal. It actually felt nice being in his company.

"I'll take that." at the end of the dinner he picked up my plate I stood up and walked it over to the sink though.

"I'll help you do dishes. I know they aren't so fun to do, plus it will get done faster." His smile widened

Klaus pulled off his shirt and draped it on the back of the chair again. I accidentally dropped the sponge I was using and it plopped into the sink.

"What are you looking at?" Klaus asked, then looked down at his half naked body. "Oh, so sorry, I always do dishes with my shirt off is that a problem?" He went to reach for the shirt

"NO." I said way too fast.

He laughed and walked back to the sink. I was washing the dishes and he was drying them. We actually made a pretty good team, and it was nice to have a friend to talk to about the vampire stuff.

On the last dish he dried, I went to get a paper towel to dry my own hands. All the sudden I felt warmth on the back of my body. Klaus had his front side against my back and wrapped me into a hug.

"Hey whoa!" I said side stepping away from him.

"What? I fancy you." Klaus smiled and stepped back so that he was now standing face to face with me. He grabbed my face in his hands.

"You said you wanted to get the dishes done faster, I just figured you meant…." He trailed off.

"Oh. You thought I meant. Listen Klaus I—" He refused to let me finish my sentence and settled for kissing me instead.

"What are you doing?" I tried pushing him away from me. "I meant I could help you get it done so that I could drive home." I said disgustedly

"Oh. So leave then." Klaus turned around, once again letting the frown take over his smile.

"I didn't mean to say that harsh Klaus. You're just coming on a little too strong." I put a hand on his arm.

"I really do like you." He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"If you would like me to stay as a friend for a little while longer I guess there is no harm in that." I smiled and sat on the couch. "We could watch a movie or something!" I smiled and he trailed behind me. He sat directly next to me on the couch. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Klaus pulled the remote out of my hand, turned the TV off and placed it back on the table. "I don't want to watch a movie."

"What do you want to do then?" I said, nervously laughing.

After a long pause he finally said "You." and proceeded to launch himself at me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are do you think you're doing?" I looked at Klaus with a very confused expression on my face.

He sighed and pulled his lips off of my neck. "I am trying to make love with you. But you are making this very difficult." He put his hands on his head in frustration

"Yeah…I don't think that's the best idea." I said trying to move a little farther away from him.

He looked hurt.

"Look, Klaus, it's not that I'm not attracted to you and all it's just that—"

"It's just what?" He raised his voice

"We haven't known each other that long and if this is going to work out we should probably get to know each other or something….don't you agree?" I looked away nervously

"You didn't know that werewolf, Lockwood, that long either. But that didn't stop you."

"That's different. And that's private how did you even know that?" I asked him looking at him up and down.

"You're not that hard to figure out." He said taking his finger and tracing my body.

Oh he is too good at this game. I was trying with everything inside of me not to give in and give myself to him. It was VERY difficult.

"Well…I…Umm…" He started tracing my legs up and down and I lost all ability to think.

"You what?" He said amused. He started kissing my neck again while still tracing my legs with his finger. He started with with my hip bone, down to my knee caps and ankles. Then he started tracing my inner legs he got as far as to above my knees before I freaked out again.

"Don't do this." I pleaded with him, grabbing his hand before it got any higher up.

"You know you want me, love. I'm ready to give you my everything just go with it." He started kissing down my neck and moved his hands to under my shirt.

My heart started racing faster and faster.

Don't fall into his trap Caroline. Leave.

"Klaus, really. I have to go." I tried moving but Klaus moved his body on top of mine.

"No. You're not leaving, not yet. Relax please." He said calmly.

I let myself feel the warmth of his body on my own. I sighed and closed my eyes as his teeth closed on the bottom of my shirt. He lifted it up over my head, and held the shirt in his mouth and with a small growl he threw it across the room.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Why does he have to be so sexy?

His hands slid under my backside and he unclamped my bra, I arched my back making it easier for him. I felt like I had to go along with it. I mean there was no other choice that I had.

My hands instinctively reached up to cover my breasts when the bra came off, the realization of the bra hitting the floor shocked me. What the hell was I doing here? I tried to sit up hands still cupping my boobs.

He grabbed my hands and pushed me to the couch, then tried pulling them off.

"No. I don't feel right about this. I want to go home. please! This isn't the time for this Klaus." I pleaded with him staring into his eyes.

"You need to just breathe. You're going to be okay. Just relax your muscles. You want this." His voice got louder and his eyes grew wider as he stared into mine. "You want this just as much as I do. You don't want to leave." He stared and said. I nodded along hanging onto his every word.

"I want this just as much as you do." I repeated

"Good, love. Now where was I?" He moved my hands with ease and started kissing every open space on my chest.

He made growling noises and moved his body up and down on my own. I let him kiss me and he even bit me. I only made noises when there was pain, but that seemed to excite him. Whenever I yelped in pain he looked up at me and smiled and picked a new spot to bite. It seemed that he had covered every space on my chest, favoring my boobs. They felt sore but I knew that I would heal fast.

I let my hands wander along his bare back feeling his muscles as they tensed when he bit down into me. We were almost in sync, seeming like we formed one person. He played with my hair tossing and pulling it as he kissed me.

"You're so sexy." He mumbled into my cleavage.

At that point we only had shirts off, I surveyed the room as he continued to work at my chest. I looked to the side eyeing the amount of blood of the lavender blanket. Was that my blood? Somehow I didn't care about that. I felt super relaxed and felt myself wanting him more as time went on.

I began to feel his back more aggressively, my hands even wandering to his butt.

"Don't hold back, love. Be as feisty as you want." He laughed turning over so that I was the one on top of him.

I had no idea how much I wanted him until I was on top of his shirtless body.

I curled back my lips to revel my teeth and bit his neck like he bit mine. God he was beautiful. I was going to let myself give into him tonight…and I had no idea why.


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself on top of him staring down at his body. I wanted him badly.

"I'm all yours for the night, love." He placed his arms behind his head.

My smile grew wider. I began to trace his body like he had done to mine. My gosh he was flawless.

I took the palms of my hands and gently ran them up and down his nipples feeling his peck muscles.

He looked pleased, which made me keep going. First I kept the slow pace, but then I picked up the speed and tiny growl noises escaped his mouth.

He pulled me in closer to himself and whispered in my ear "I want ALL of you…tonight."

I was pleased to hear this. I didn't know what changed my mind about wanting him so bad but I didn't care. I pushed that thought to the back of my head.

I moved down lower on him pulling down his pants.

He lifted his neck up to look at me in surprise. "Wasn't expecting that, but I'll take it." He laughed, his hands still behind his head.

I got his pants off, leaving on his boxers and dropped them to the floor.

They joined all of the other clothes which were now in a pile next to the couch.

"You took my pants off, so this is only fair." He grabbed my pants, undid them and chucked them into the pile.

"Oh so that's they way you are going to play this." I giggled

"Well fair is fair Miss Caroline."

I sat up my legs apart on his legs.

He didn't let me sit up for long pulled me closer and had our bodies move up and down on each other.

He did this rapidly, I was pretty sure that my hair was hitting him in the face each time he pulled me closer to him and away from him but he didn't let it show. His eyes were closed and he was moaning.

"God you're good at this, love." He smiled, eyes still shut.

I shut my own eyes. He was the one doing all of the work. But I gladly took the credit.

It felt good having our bodies pressed together like this. I was almost certain that we were making steam with the amount of friction in-between us.

We were more than half naked. So close to having sex. Only in underwear, but I swear I still felt everything as if they were off.

He was good at making me forget my own name.

He then flipped back over so I was the one on the bottom again.

He licked my chest, and followed down the the underwear line. He kept grabbing the top of my underwear with his teeth like he had done with my shirt.

I shivered each time he reached my underwear.

Just stop teasing me and take the damn things off. My mind screamed.

"I like being a tease, I'm sorry." Klaus said, as if he could hear what I was saying.

Done with his games, he finally took them off and tossed them. Then he took off his own.

That was my job.

Then we actually did it. I don't know why or how or what even happened. It was so hard to recall anything. I just remember making a ton of noises as the space between us got smaller and smaller and I loved each and every second of it. There was still that small voice in the back of my head I thought I has pushed away that was now screaming at me.

What have you done this time, Caroline?


	6. Chapter 6

**Beauty Meets The Beast Part 6:**

I woke up unable to move my body. _What happened last night?_

All I knew is that there was that lavender blanket surrounding my body, tucked tightly into the couch making it even more impossible to move.

My arms were tucked under the blanket so that the only thing that was exposed was my head.

I tried kicking my arms and legs to move the blanket but it just wouldn't budge.

"Klaus? Klaus what the hell?" I yelled, flailing and screaming louder and louder.

"What is it, love?" He came running down the hall and was in front of me in an instant.

"Why can't I move?" I sighed, giving up my struggle.

He lowered his head and mumbled a response.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked, accusingly

"I just...I didn't want you to. I didn't mean to!" He bit his lower lip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be mad at me, Caroline, please." He dropped the paper that was in his hand and came and sat down next to me on the couch.

He lifted up the pillows, reaching his hands under them. All I heard were faint jingling noises.

"Where did I put the key?" He talked to himself. putting the pillows down.

"The key? What are you talking about?" I squirmed some more.

He paced around the room some more, lifting things up and putting them down.

"Kol must have taken it." He sat down in a rocking chair on the opposite side of that room.

"Kol? Kol was here?" I said, trying to lift up my head and look at him. "Klaus what's going on? You can tell me." I urged

"Do you remember what we did last night, love?" He stopped rocking and glanced at me

"Erm. We kind of had..."

"Sex, yes. After that you fell asleep and Kol and Bekah came over, it's all just falling apart."

"Why is there a key? And why can I not move?" I yelled.

"I tied you to the couch. I didn't want to, Kol told me it would be best so you did not try to do something to me."

"Do something to you? What the heck!" I wriggled harder and harder trying to free myself. A key shot out from underneath me and flew right to Klaus's feet.

"Oh thank gosh! I thought I was going to have to call Kol." He smiled and picked the key up and once again lifted the pillows.

He fiddled with the key for a short time and I could finally get up again.

He pulled the blanket off of me and I saw that the ends had metal loops on it which were attached to chains. That's where the lock was placed that he had used to make sure I didn't get up.

"Klaus why did you lock me up?" I said attempting to get up. I realized that I was incredibly sore and couldn't really get up.

He moved his hands up to his face, he looked shocked.

"What?" I was getting annoyed with the way he was treating me.

I limped over to the bathroom and turned on the light to the full size mirror.

My body was a dull purple color. There were deep bruises on my neck where Klaus had bitten me and my eyes were swollen.

"How is this possibly possible?" I whispered, eyeing Klaus.

He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know. I bit you last night but I figured it would go away, you're a vampire love we tend to heal fast."

"I look disgusting." I shut the light off unable to look at myself for two more seconds and sat down next to him.

"I will always think you look beautiful." He gently rubbed my arm, where there was another vicious bruise.

"Oh...thanks. I just don't understand why I didn't heal!"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I never would have had sex with you if I knew this would happen. That's why I called Kol and Bekah. I thought maybe the would have known what to do." He leaned back, frustrated with himself

Klaus was always so hard on himself.

I mean, I can't say that I regretted having sex with him. All I remember is that I wanted him badly that night. I should have been nervous and worried about sleeping with a hybrid that tried to kill me, but for some reason last night that all changed. Last night I was calm and let myself give into him.

"Klaus, I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried about my body." I rubbed my neck.

"I'm glad you aren't mad. But you didn't see the worst of it, love." He took my shirt and lifted it up exposing my torso and my chest.

Instead of being a dull purple color my torso and chest were a blackish red color.

"I don't know what came over me. I must have bit too hard or something."

"Oh. You're right. That is...something else." I tried not to panic because I knew in his head he was already freaking out.

"Do you want something, I'll go make you something? Or I can go get you some blood?" He smiled and grabbed his jacket. Stay here, I'll just be a second." He bent down and kissed me on my forehead and then he left.

I sighed, I didn't even get a second to protest. I wanted him to come back and just cuddle with me. I wanted to give into him again despite how god awful I looked.

Now was as good of a time as ever to find my phone. The second I got here I seemed to have lost it, or at least that's what I think happened.

I got up and walked around, admiring once again how nice the house actually was.

I found my phone on the full book case at the very top shelf. It took me almost an hour to find, but I really didn't mind wandering.

"20 new text message? What the heck?" I got down from the kitchen chair I was standing on.

They were all from Elena.

My heart sank and started beating faster and faster.

"Where are you. So much for our shopping date? Caroline this isn't funny where are you?" I read all of the texts out loud and then dropped my phone on the wooden floor.

My mind was jumbled and I somehow found my way to the floor.

Klaus told me that Elena was with Damon. They were going on a date together, she knew where I was. If she knew all of this why was she texting me asking me where I was?

He lied.

All of it was a lie.

I went to run out the door but realized that I couldn't. It was blocked off. I was stuck inside Klaus's house...

with no way out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Caroline what in the world are you doing?" Klaus had multiple bags of blood cradled in his arms when he walked back into the door.

I was laying curled up in a ball on the hardwood floor just trying to let it all sink in that I had been lied to. By him of all people. Elena was right after all...but there was really nothing I could do about it now.

I just lifted my head up, looked at him for a quick second, and then let it drift back to the wood.

"What's the matter, love? Are you feeling alright, here take this." He said ripping open one of the bags with his teeth.

He lifted my head up and tried to get me to drink.

"Don't touch me." I screamed, mortified.

The bruises had gotten darker in the time that he had left me, and they were actually starting to hurt.

"I...what's the matter?" He asked, in a more hushed tone.

My eyes started to water, and I pulled myself to the ground. He tried to grab my hand to help me up but I protested.

"I need to get out of here." I said, pointing to the door.

He seemed to finally understand that I had found out that I couldn't get out. His face dropped and for the one hundredth time today I saw guilt splash over him.

"You...I...look..." He started

"No." I limped over and put my hand up to his mouth. "You're going to let me talk now. It's my turn." My face shifted and I let my fangs show.

"If you could just let me explain, Caroline, really!" He moved my hand.

I let out a growl and pushed him onto the couch with all of the muscles I could muster.

When I pushed him I felt my arms pop, and a sharp pain ran down them. _What the hell is going on? _ I didn't let Klaus take a second to comment on my intense pain, and began to talk.

"Why did you feel the need to lie to me about Elena?" I started, my voice getting louder as I spoke.

"What do you mean, love? Elena was with Damon, remember?" He asked, confused.

"I have my phone Klaus. I found it on the top shelf of the book case. I'm not sure why it was there in the first place..."

"I put it up there before we had... sex. I didn't want it to get lost in the couch or someplace. I told you it was up there..didn't I?" He sat with his arms crossed across his chest and stared at me directly in the eye.

_He knew how to hold his own._

"Are you kidding me? I know that you're lying. I read the text messages from Elena. Klaus, she had NO CLUE where I was. She told me she was waiting for me to pick her up. Care to explain that one?"

"But I'm not lying. Damon told me that he was with her. Why can't you believe me." He stood up and looked out the window.

"Because you and Damon don't get along...why are you keeping me here?" I walked over to the window and stood next to him.

"Because I want you here with me. And there was no other way. You don't want to be with me."

He turned my body so that it was facing his own.

He eyed me up and down again, this time paying special attention to the gashes and bruises covering my body. This time it made me furious. All of this and I could have just been having a girls night with Elena.

"I don't think you realize how pissed I am right now." I said, wrapping my arms around myself to make him stop staring at me.

"I'm sorry about the marks. I don't know what happened, Caroline. I really don't and I wish that I had answers. I assure you that Kol is working on it."

"I'm sure that's exactly what Kol is doing..." I rolled my eyes. "But that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about this whole thing. You seriously brought me here because you thought you didn't have a shot?" I shook my head at him.

"Well...look at you. You're beautiful. I'm clearly a monster."

"That's bull."

"And plus you had Tyler there for you. And even if he wasn't there I'm sure Matt would have easily stepped in. They're both head over heals for you. They did everything to show you they loved you. I just wanted to show you that you had other options."

"And my other option is getting kidnapped by you, tied to a bed and all bruised?...I don't understand how that sounds appealing in any way." I stared at him in awe.

"You don't get it." He sighed and started walking towards the door.

"I compelled Bonnie to put a spell on the door so that you couldn't get out. I'm going to call her and tell her to reverse it. Then you can be free and forget you ever had to spend a night with me." He took his phone out of his pocket.

"Will you stop?" I ran and grabbed the phone from his hand. "What don't I get?" I put my hand on his arm.

I wasn't even sure why I was taking the time to comfort him after everything, but he looked broken and miserable.

"I had to put the spell on the door. Otherwise you would have left me. Especially after these...marks." He traced a couple of places on my arm.

"What do you think they are?"

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll go away though. I'll try to find out for you. Just promise that you won't leave."

"I have to leave, people are going to come looking for me, Klaus. Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Tyler are probably already looking for me." I stood up taller counting off the names.

"And I suppose that you'll leave with Tyler. Am I right?" He said angrily. His hands turned into fists and he slammed them against the window.

"I wasn't even with Tyler. We broke up..." I sighed

"You are still in love with him I know it." He looked at me again with the fury in his eyes raising.

"You're not going to leave with him. You're going to stay here with me. You have too." He sighed walking out of the room and slamming one of the doors down the hallway.

It's just too bad that he left before realizing that my phone was still in the pocket of my sweatshirt. He didn't know what he was up against now...


	8. Chapter 8

I'm telling you, Elena. Klaus has gone crazy! You need to come get me." I whispered into the phone. I was hiding behind the couch talking as fast as I could before Klaus could return.

"Where the hell are you?" She replied, in a panicky voice.

"I don't even know. Some mansion!" I was getting more nervous talking to her, how was she supposed to find me when I didn't even know where the heck I was!

"Well how am I supposed to find you!" She said, as if reading my mind.

I just sat there, letting the silent tears roll down my face. I let out a few broken sobs into the cellphone.

"Caroline? Is he in the room? What's going on?" Three voices spoke into the phone at once. The other two voices belonged to Stefan and Damon, of course.

"Kol. Kol would know. He was here." I managed to let out.

Just as I got the last couple of words out, I could hear Klaus's footsteps coming back into the room.

I hung up the phone and I slipped it under the couch.

I pulled myself to the side of the couch and began to moan.

"What is wrong, love?" Klaus came right to my side.

I didn't answer but curled myself up into a tighter ball.

"Caroline?" He lightly shook me.

I screamed out in pain.

It's a good thing I can act. I thought to myself.

"Blood. You need blood!" He stood up and walked down the hallway again.

I reached my arm under the couch and checked my phone.

Elena had texted me, Damon got a hold of Kol and they were on their way over.

I sighed in relief.

"Love, drink this." Klaus came back and poured the thick, cool, blood into my mouth.

He then picked me up and placed me onto the sofa.

"Do you feel better?" He questioned.

I just rolled over and began to make the deep moaning noises again.

He stood up and paced.

"Is this because of the bruises and the bites? Did I do this to you?" He was really concerned. And for a second I felt a stab of guilt, I was quickly broken out of that by the sound of the doorbell.

Klaus's head shot up at the door and then back at me.

He was angry.

"Who the hell did you call?" He punched his fist into the couch.

"I….no one" I couched up a little bit of the blood.

He walked over to the door, armed with a wooden stake.

To both of our surprises there wasn't a vampire there, instead there was Tyler.

In sight of seeing Tyler, Klaus slammed the door.

"You called the mutt? After all I've done for you." He walked towards me with his arms outstretched.

He thought that he could easily attack me, because I was so "weak".

Instead I stood up and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could sending him flying back into the wall.

I opened the door and pulled Tyler in.

So the genius vampire thought to make it so that I couldn't get out but just about anyone could get in? Clever Klaus.

"What the hell has he done to you?" Tyler pulled me into a hug, and then held me at arms length to survey my body.

"I'm not sure…."

Klaus stood up and brushed the pieces of wood off of his body.

"It's none of your business, mutt." He spat at Tyler's feet.

The two of them were standing together talking, and neither thinking of attacking the other. It was a strange sight to see.

"Why is she bruised?" He asked pointing to my discolored flesh.

"We had sex, got a little to frisky. These things happened. She loved it though, right, Caroline?" Klaus pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. Not without giving me a warning glance as to what the right answer was.

"It was….great" I said. Not exactly fully lying, he was great in bed. The kidnapping just wasn't my scene.

Tyler was angry and went to launch himself at Klaus.

All of the sudden he stopped, collapsing right onto the ground. Laying in the fetal position like I had just done.

"Tyler? Oh my god, Tyler? What's the matter?" I kneeled, running my hand over his forehead.

"My insides, they feel like they're explodi—-" he gasped for air as he spoke

"They are exploding. Slowly but surely every one of your vital organs is going to explode. I could have just ripped out your heart but what fun would that have been?" Klaus kicked Tyler violently in the side, as he walked away.

"Exploding? What the hell did you do Klaus?" I shrieked

"Oh Caroline, so naive. There is a spell Bonnie helped me set up, kills whoever tries to attack me. So rude of him to try it in my own home. I would rather have not killed this one though. Pity, oh well, less competition now." Klaus walked over to the counter and began to sip his blood from his cup in a nonchalant manor.

I watched as Tyler painfully was killed.

Bonnie's spell? Is there even a spell that could do that? Surely the witches wouldn't allow such a spell.

Tears flowed from my eyes onto Tyler's biceps.

I flung myself onto his chest and held him. The spell had killed one of the only boys I've ever really loved.

just a second ago he was with me, coming to save me, how can something so cruel happen so fast?

How did he even know where I was in the first place, had he followed me here? I wanted so badly to ask him, I stared at his face.

"Wake up." I pleaded with him, pounding on his chest.

"He's dead, love." Klaus called from the kitchen.

"Tyler…." I whispered, "how did you find me."

My sobs broke to a second knocking on the door. Elena's face appeared in the glass. I knew that soon, they would have the same fate as Tyler…


	9. Chapter 9

Our friends Stefan, Damon and Bonnie make a surprise visit and Caroline's bruising persists and even worsens….

"Who is knocking on that door?" Klaus was outraged. He pushed me onto the couch and shoved Tyler's body behind it.

I couldn't take my eyes off the corpse and felt tears streaming down my face.

"Wake up!" I pleaded, in a whisper.

He opened the door to find 3 new faces. Stefan, Bonnie and Damon.

"Well well well, come in." He motioned them into the living room.

Bonnie just smiled, keeping composed and she glanced quickly in my direction.

"I said come IN." Klaus deepened his voice and growled.

"Now we could accept that offer…" Stefan began

"But we'd rather not have the same fate at the mutt." Damon pointed behind the couch to Tyler.

"How did he know about that?" He snapped at my direction. I recoiled and shook my head.

"I don't know." The second I shook my head my body began to hurt more. The bruising had gotten worse, and I was beginning to feel nauseous.

I saw the stares of the three new faces as Klaus was yelling at me. They were terrified of me, but they wouldn't let Klaus realize this.

"Give us the girl. Why would you even want her, look at her." Damon said, pointing his finger at me staying aware to not get any part of him into the house.

"I think you've done enough damage for her lifetime." Bonnie slide in the snide comment under her breath.

"Don't talk back to me witch. All of this is your fault anyways…and anyways she is fine!" He looked back at me, realizing that he was telling the biggest lie.

"I know you care about he. Which is why we have to help her. We can help you figure out what's wrong with her." Stefan pressed.

Leave it to Stefan to try and be the voice of reason. I don't know why Elena ever left him in the first place. Especially for Damon. I shuttered at the thought.

"I….there is nothing we can do. She's fine. She'll heal up." He regained his angry snarl while talking to the salvatores

"Let me at least see if there is a spell I can do to fix her! Then she can be all yours. I'm worried about my friend Klaus." Bonnie urgently tried to get him to listen to her.

As for listening, I was tuning in and out. I watched the sores on my legs begin to pulse. Whatever was attacking my body was doing it fast. Every inch of my skin was burning, it felt like vervain was attacking me, only nine times worse.

I lost the feeling in my arms and I think I even blacked out.

I was vaguely aware that the quartet was in the middle of an argument to save my life, and they didn't even realize I was probably dying right on the spot.

I rolled off the couch in search of anything to to heal my aching body. Pulling myself with my arms I inched passed Tyler. Why couldn't he be alive to help me? I felt like I needed him now more than ever, and I hated him for this.

No one even noticed that I was gone, and more so the fact that I was dying.

If I was going to die here, I mine as well go out with a bang, I thought to myself. I was going to do something that was going to piss Klaus off. That way if I didn't die he would just kill me, I was in enough pain that I was prepared to accept this.

My stomach began to twitch, so violently that my arms and legs flailed. Bonnie gasped and prepared herself to run in after me when Damon pulled her by the shirt.

"You can't go in there or you will end up like the mutt!" He yelled.

Klaus took his gaze off of the intruders and ran over by my side.

"What is going on, love. Are you okay?" He ran over to behind the couch and snarled. Angry that I wrapped my arms around Tyler's torso. They were flailing but I refused to let go of him.

Klaus kicked his body out from under me and sent him sailing across the room.

I screamed in protest, calling out Tyler's name.

"You don't need him you have me!" Klaus screamed like a five year old.

"I don't want you. Look what you've done to me." I shrieked the pain filing up my body.

Klaus was on his knees holding my head as my body jerked around. He looked to Stefan, Damon and Bonnie.

"HELP ME!" He said, desperately.

"We can't get in unless Bonnie breaks the spell." Damon smiled, staring at his fingertips.

"FINE. DO IT. Just help me."

Bonnie stood in the doorway taking her time breaking the spell.

If I had the ability to talk or move I would have slapped her and told her to hurry up.

I was on fire now. And it felt like someone was tearing my limbs out of my body.

I clung to the person to my left. Not sure who it was anymore. My vision was blurred.

"Caroline hang in there, you'll be okay." Stefan's voice coaxed.

Only I wasn't so sure anymore.

I was slipping in and out, and fast.

I kept seeing Tyler's body as it burned inside out and collapsed to the ground.

And then it hit me.

That must have been what was wrong with me….what else could it have been? I was an intruder in Klaus's house too. And it was killing me this very second.


	10. Chapter 10

I quickly realized how flawed my logic was, but I guess that's how my brain works when I'm dying…good to know.

The bodies are still standing over me and I can hardly make out the voices anymore, all I knew is that there are more than before, and they are all talking more frantically.

…Or is that just my brain going fuzzy trying to make sense of the chaos.

It gave me a headache just thinking about everything.

I just want to just tell everyone to stop talking so that I can make sense of the situation by myself and they could all go home and leave me alone.

Except that I wouldn't be all alone. A flash of Tyler's dying body burned into my brain. That's right, Klaus had killed him like he was killing me.

I squeezed my right hand shut and felt a cold hand in the palm of mine. I wondered if it was Tyler's dead, fragile hand or someone trying to save me.

Either way I tried to shrug my hand away in the not-so-shocking realization that my limbs wouldn't move.

Great. This is just fantastic.

I'm pretty sure this was the LAST thing on my list of things I wanted to be doing right now. As a vampire I thought I was going to have my whole life ahead of me and here I am dying at this young age.

How the hell is this even fair?

I tried even harder to scream, but nothing came out that I could hear, so I just kept on screaming.

Two minutes has passed since I started screaming when a hand clamped itself over my mouth.

Since I couldn't swipe the hand away I bit down on the flesh, frustrated that they could hear my screaming when I couldn't.

My body was still in a tremendous amount of pain, but I was getting sick of laying still. I wanted to move so badly.

"Just put her on the couch, please!"

"But she bit me, I'm dripping blood on the carpet, no one come near me until I clean it up."

"This isn't twilight, we can control our urges."

All of the voices were speaking, and I was able to actually hear them

"Will you all just shut up please." I shook my head.

I shook my head. Meaning I could move my muscles.

I fluttered my eyes open to see many eyes staring down at me.

"You guys are all so over dramatic." I sighed, looking around the room to see who was here.

Bonnie was the victim of my bite wound. Oops, sorry Bonnie.

Klaus was standing by his bookshelf. Damon, Stefan and Elena were all next to the couch. Kol and Bekah were holding a conversation in the kitchen and a few unknown faces were surrounding Tyler.

"How are you feeling?" Elena held a cold compress to my forehead.

"I'm in a lot of pain, I just don't notice it as much anymore."

Klaus avoided eye-contact with everyone in the room as he leaned up against the bookcase.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked Elena and Stefan.

Damon now went to the kitchen with Bekah and Kol. Go figure.

"We haven't found out yet. Bonnie thinks she might know though, but wouldn't say anything with this amount of people in the room." Elena stroked my hair and bit her bottom lip.

"Who are they?" I moved my head in the direction of Tyler's corpse. I still hadn't gained mobility back in my arms.

"They're Tyler's pack. A few of them at least, they came to get his body as soon as they found out."

"Oh. What are they going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I can't even believe he is gone." Elena shook her head in his direction.

One of them walked up and over to the couch.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth. I'm in Tyler's pack. I heard that you're also very ill, I'm sorry to hear that." Elizabeth was a short girl, about 5'1 with fire engine red hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin was about the same shade as mine was.

"No one can figure it out though." I sighed.

Elizabeths eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. I wondered if the two of them were together. The thought of it made me angry inside.

"I've never seen anything like it," Elizabeth said holding out her arm and taking my hand in hers, "may I?"

I light of my recent thought I thought about saying no, but then gave her my hand any ways.

My right hand and right arm were the most bruised out of everything on my body. A very dark red and black.

"He did this to you, the one in the corner right? The original?" Elizabeth turned her eyes in fury at Klaus. "Tyler cared a lot about you, so any good friend of Tyler's is a friend of mine. I have to go with Keko to burry Tyler's body with the rest of our fallen pack. But I'm going to talk to someone who may know what happened. Hang in there Caroline."

Elizabeth smiled and took off with the male, who's name was evidently Keko and they carried Tyler's body out the door.

A surge of pain took over my body and sent my vision into spots again.

"God dammit! I just want to be able to see for two seconds!" I shouted, through frustrated tears.

"Are you okay?" Elena was over in a second with the wet cloth.

"No! It hurts so bad." My body pulsed like a drum.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." Klaus yelled, flinging his arms up to his ears.

"Yeah well, it's too late for that. Isn't it?" Stefan said it was one of the first times that Caroline had heard him talk like that.

"Will everyone just back away from Caroline and shut up." Bonnie came out of the bathroom with a few bandages covering her hand.

"Stefan and Klaus go to the kitchen with the rest of them and stay there for a while. We're not going to get anything solved with all of you bickering."

Without arguing the two of them walked into the kitchen, looking guilty.

"Thank you." I smiled up at Bonnie.

"No problem. I've been looking in this book of spells and possible harmful toxins and I can't find anything on vampire bites, really. Everything I found are things we already know."

"He isn't a vampire, Bonnie. He is a hybrid."

"There isn't a section on hybrids. There is little known about them… there are werewolves and vampires in here but no crossbreed." Bonnie slammed the book closed and looked at me. "I'm sorry. There is nothing more I can do."

"Get me some morphine then. Ah. Anything!" I pleaded, fighting back more intense sharp pains in my stomach and legs.

"You shouldn't have morphine until we figure out what this is that's attacking you like this. What if it makes it worse?" Elena said closing her eyes.

"It's morphine. I'd rather die right now than live in this pain."

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other and down at the book. If they were going to figure out what this was they better hurry up. I was ready to kill myself. The pain was that bad.

I found myself wanting Elizabeth to come back, and I knew inside that she was my last hope for all of this. Relying on someone I just met …probably not my best idea. But I was hopefully that she would come back, and come back with answers.


End file.
